


Getting Seduced by Father

by Chasitykins



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's been hanging out in the Institute for a few days, and Father keeps looking at him a lot. And, well, Nate doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Seduced by Father

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't gotten to the Institute yet in Fallout 4, there might be some spoilers!

The view of the Institute from Father’s room was incredible. Bizarre, but spectacular. The whole place simultaneously impressed and horrified Nate. So sanitized and self-sufficient, barring a few resource grabs from the surface. It was impossible to tell who was human and who was a synth.

An idyllic paradise hiding God knows how many fucked-up secrets.

Nate stepped away from the window and sunk into the couch. Father, a fucked-up secret himself, occupied the other end. Admiring him. Father always seemed to be in awe of Nate’s presence.

He sort of enjoyed how Father studied him, in ways Nate couldn’t entirely process.

Nate knew he needed to start thinking of Father as Shaun, but it was hard. Especially when a synth with a child’s body and Shaun’s name was running around somewhere.

The elder Shaun leaned over with his hands on his knees. He always did that. Was he in pain, or was it poor posture? Was it a natural part of getting old, or had the Institute done something horrible to Shaun when he was young?

It hurt Nate’s heart to relieve the hazy, frigid memory of Nora dying and Shaun getting snatched. It almost broke him to imagine the possibilities of what Shaun had to endure all by himself. He regretted ever letting Shaun and Nora go into a different chamber.

“Your mother would have scolded you for slouching,” Nate said.

“Pardon?” Shaun’s head snapped towards him.

“Your mother was one of those prim and proper gals.” Nate slid closer to Shaun. “Impeccably dressed. The epitome of poise.”

Shaun’s mouth stretched upward. It was good to see a genuine smile on his son’s tired face.

It was still strange to train his brain into viewing Shaun as his son when he was twice his age. And rocked a killer beard. Nate ran his own hand along his jaw as he envied Shaun. Must have gotten the bear fur genes from Nora’s side of the family.

Nate’s mind drifted to the possibilities of where else Shaun had hair on his body. He had a weakness for chest hair – the more of it, the better.

Lord, he was getting turned on by… by… by what? Random old men with chest hair? The possibility of Shaun with chest hair?

Less thinking, more talking.

“I’d make fun of her for taking so long to get ready, but you should have seen her march off to court. She dominated every room she was in.”

Nate slung his arm over the back of the couch. His fingers were a respectable distance from Shaun, and his pants weren’t getting tight anymore.

He felt a little out of place in the Institute wearing old, dirty army fatigues. But the last time he had gotten in a jumpsuit of any kind, the world ended in a series of flashes.

Shaun inched closed to Nate with bright, curious eyes. Nate liked looking into them. Sometimes they were Nora’s eyes, and sometimes they were his own father’s eyes. Once in a while, they were just Shaun’s eyes.

“What else was she good at?”

“Everything.” It didn’t hurt Nate to think about Nora. Not anymore. In fact, it delighted him to talk about her. She wasn’t truly gone as long as he remembered her. “Haggling. We got Codsworth, our Mr. Handy, at a supreme bargain. Dancing. Cooking steaks. Giving blowjobs.”

He slapped himself on the mouth as soon as he said it. It was an accident. They had participated in that silly Steak and Blowjob day every year they were together. The two things went together like peanut butter and jelly. It was impossible to overhear someone rave about Salisbury steak without remembering a hot, wet mouth around his cock.

Shaun grinned. Capricious twinkles in his eyes. “Couldn’t have been that good. I didn’t get here through oral means, I imagine.”

Nate snorted. This wasn’t a proper discussion to have with anyone, especially Shaun. But he was starting to relax for the first time in… God knows how long. No Raiders or Mutants here. The incredibly hot Coursers weren’t going to eliminate him so long as he didn’t do anything like stick a gun to someone’s head.

“Oh, they were the best. But I had to please your mom, too, you know.”

Had Shaun moved closer to Nate? Surely not.

But he could easily grab a fist full of Shaun’s hair now. Grab it and… and what?

“Did you?” Shaun lifted an eyebrow.

“Of course I did. I’m a man, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are.”

The change of tone in Shaun’s voice did not go unnoticed by Nate. In fact, Nate would have been able to register the flirtatious lilt if he had been submerged underwater.  
God, he could use a cold shower. Nate actually liked the idea of Shaun flirting with him.

Maybe not Shaun. Just any man. Any old man with a great beard and possibly a silver forest of chest hair.

Shaun slid closer. Rested his hand on Nate’s knee. Made it really obvious they both knew Nate had sprung a hard-on sometime in the last ten seconds.

“What are you doing?” Nate muttered. He ran a finger through Shaun’s beard and avoided looking into his eyes.

“I was going to ask what she did to make those blowjobs so great.”

“While so close to me?”

“You haven’t been making it easy to get into your pants.”

The blatant confession strangled Nate. Any other person, any other situation, Nate would be naked and ready to stick his cock or tongue somewhere. But this was Shaun.

This was his son’s hot breath rolling down his neck, sending shivers up his shine.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve wanted you since you showed up here and told me off for kidnapping myself.”

Nate stifled a chuckle. “I did not. I thought you were, well, you know what happened.”

“I know very well.” Shaun’s hand ran to Nate’s belt buckle. And Nate was washed with shame for not stopping him. “You’re very exciting when you’re loud and bossy.”

Huh. That was new. Usually Nate was the guy who got compliments for taking orders so well. In the military and in the bedroom.

Nate… didn’t hate this. Any of it. His cock twitched as Shaun’s hand brushed over the material of his crotch. The possibility of being in charge thrilled him.

“You like being told what to do?”

“Perhaps. Depends on who is telling me what to do.” Shaun winked.

“Take your shirt off.”

Shaun leaned back, startled, but he didn’t peep a syllable of protest. He shrugged his coat off and removed his sweater swiftly.

As Nate suspected, Shaun’s chest and arms were covered in silver, curly strands of silk. Nate ran his fingers through Shaun’s beard, down his chest, towards his stomach. The older man trembled, his face full of anticipation.

Nate figured he was going to hell anyway. Might as well have fun. Play a new role.

“Good boy. Come suck my cock.”

Nate undid his buckle and kept his eyes on Shaun’s chest as the older man sunk to his knees before him. A twinge of guilt soured Nate’s tongue at him kneeling on the hard floor, but Shaun had volunteered. They could have just as easily stretched out on the couch in a horizontal tangle.

His cock glistened with pre-cum, and Shaun licked the tip gingerly. Nate shuddered. So many bolts of pleasure from the slightest touch already. He was going to lose his mind once Shaun really went at it.

“You like my cock?”

“Uh-huh. It's so big. I want to suck it so bad.” Shaun’s voice dripped with need.

Nate realized he was turned on by how dreamy Shaun’s eyes were. His son wanted to please him. And Nate found he wanted to give Shaun anything he wanted.

He coiled his fingers through the back of Shaun’s hair. “Give it lots of licks first.”

Shaun obeyed and ran his wet tongue along the sensitive underside of Nate’s cock several times before bringing his tongue to the tip. Licked all the pre-cum. Elicited more than one guttural groan from Nate.

“Good boy. You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

A flush washed across Shaun’s cheeks and nose as he nodded. Nate resisted the urge to grin, but geez, he was adorable.

“Keep going.”

Shaun grabbed the base of Nate’s cock and continued lapping the tip. His other hand massaged Nate’s balls delicately, expertly. All this build-up was delicious. A slice of heaven.

“Good boy. Now suck your daddy’s cock.”

At once Shaun’s mouth was around his shaft. Hot. Wet. The friction of his lips against Nate’s skin as he bobbed up and down his cock was just right. And the way his beard tickled his thighs and ballsack was sensational.

Nate hunched over and dug his nails in Shaun’s shoulders. He was not letting Shaun go anytime soon.

“Oh, fuck, son, that's it. Keep sucking Daddy’s dick like that.”

Shaun kept going, a few muffled moans escaping him. He sent Nate over the moon with his eagerness to please.

“Oh, God, Shaun, yes. You're a filthy boy, aren't you?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

"You love sucking your daddy's cock. Love making me feel so good.”

All the dirty talk spurned Shaun on. Made him work his mouth faster. Nate’s balls tightened as he got close to cumming, and he knew he wasn’t blowing his load into Shaun’s mouth. He let go of Shaun’s shoulders and sat up a little straighter.

“Stop. Stop. Now.”

Shaun stopped what he was doing, but he left Nate’s cock in his mouth. He peered up at him with wide, confused eyes.

“I’m going to cum on your chest, and you’re going to like it.”

Shaun nodded and scooted back a few inches. Nate smirked and took his cock in his hand. He jerked himself off. Maintained eye contact with Shaun. Thought about what’s to come next.

“You got lube in here?”

“No, Daddy.”

Shit. It was so hot to hear him say Daddy.

“Once I jizz on you, you’re going to get dressed and go find lube and walk around in public with my mark on you. All while knowing your daddy’s going to fuck you.”

Shaun’s jaw dropped, and then he groaned a soft affirmative, and it was all Nate needed to climax. Right onto Shaun’s thicket of chest hair. He defiled that forest with no regrets.

“What are you waiting for?” Nate asked. “I told you to get dressed.”

Shaun wobbled to his feet, with some assistance from Nate. As they stood so close to each other, in various states of half-dress, Nate couldn’t resist a little kiss.

His mouth went to Shaun’s, chastely at first and then a touch more intense. Shaun returned the kiss fervently and clutched onto Nate’s collar. His bulge pressed against Nate, and Nate could hardly believe how much he wanted to get his son off.

Nate’s lips trailed to Shaun’s ear. “Good boy,” he whispered. “Hurry back to me.”

He was never going to let go of Shaun.


End file.
